Electronic access to and distribution of information has grown in importance as a result of networks such as the Internet connecting individuals on a global scale. Even individuals who are on travel or vacation may connect to communication and information networks through mobile communication devices like mobile telephones. For example, many smartphones allow users to browse the web, check and send e-mails and make telephone calls while they are on the move. Business people, in one instance, may use such devices to seek information involving business news, stock prices and/or weather reports. From a social perspective, information access may further be directed toward obtaining gossip information, web logs (i.e., blogs) and/or traffic alerts.
Typically, an individual must access desired information by manually navigating to a particular site and/or manually searching for the topic of interest. For example, a mobile device user interested in up-to-date stock quotes may enter a particular stock quote web address into a browser and subsequently enter the stock symbol or symbols. In another example, an individual who does not know where to access stock information may enter a search website address to search for stock quotes. The individual may then be required to parse through multiple search results to find a suitable web site. In either case, an individual may have to take several steps before receiving the information they desire.
In an effort to overcome a number of the aforementioned drawbacks, user interface elements commonly referred to as “widgets” have been developed to provide information to users in a more convenient manner. In this regard, a widget may be considered a downloadable, interactive virtual tool (software tool) that provides content such as headline news, exchange rates, sports results, stock quotes, weather forecasts, multilingual phrase dictionaries, encyclopedias, maps, entertainment listings, personal online calendars, or the like to a user. But although widgets may overcome a number of the aforementioned drawbacks, it is usually desirable to improve upon existing technologies, including those related to widgets such as to further improve widget user experience.